Daddy Come Home
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto is a rebellious teenager, caught red-handed with cigarettes and just wants "Daddy to come home" Warnings inside, Review and Enjoy. Minato x Naruto Father-son story.


**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the long Hiatus I went on. I had a Four-month depression span and I missed a lot of school because of it; but a new term starts Monday and I'm on break. I plan to slowly recover and start writing more. Inspiration is back my friends, enjoy!**

**Title: Daddy, Come home.**

**Summary: Naruto is a rebellious teenager, caught red-handed with cigarettes and just wants "Daddy to come home" **

**Rating: M (for language)**

**Warning: Spanking/Language/Drug-usage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :'( **

* * *

Before he could open the door it was swung opened. Roughly he was pulled into the living room, inspected over and fussed about.

"Where were you? What injuries do you have? I'll find them if you're hiding them!"

Naruto swatted away his father's hands.

"I'm fine. Stop it-"

"Where were you?" Hands on his hips.

Naruto rolled his eyes, why did he care? His father was too busy with work and business to even see him for dinner. What would it matter that Naruto was off at Sasuke's for Band practice? Maybe he had some pot, but not a whole lot; Naruto was fed up with his father's sudden "loving-act"

"At Sasuke's." Naruto dryly replied.

"Doing what?" Minato could smell a stench from his son's clothes. Minato felt his insides boil as Naruto continued to ignore him; he didn't know what had gotten into the teenager, one day he was as cheerful as ever then one day, he was a trashy, back-talking rebellious boy.

"Empty your pockets." Minato hissed.

Naruto's eyes widened. His lighter and Sasuke's smokes were in his pocket of his black and orange coat.

"Make me, asshole!"

Minato was glad to as he forcibly tried to pull Naruto's hand out of his pocket; it did come with screaming and fighting back from Naruto, but nevertheless Minato had removed Naruto's hand and a pack of Cigarettes along with a green lighter fell from his pocket. Minato let go of his son's arm and picked up the items.

"Naruto. . . you're smoking?!"

_Trust me, that's not all I'm doing_, as a memory of kissing Hinata's neck while creasing her large breasts came replaying in his memory.

Minato's face was red with anger.

"Naruto, you know my rule about smoking it's a filthy habit and I will not let you continue it!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, old-man."

"Do not talk to me like that!" Minato was at his wit's end with Naruto. So far the teenager had called him every dirty word in the book, including Dickhead, Douche-bag and Man-whore in public! Minato had tried everything from privileges being taken away to grounding; nothing worked.

But. . .

"Naruto, apologize to me, right now!" Minato demanded. "Apologize for calling me names, back-talking, being late to dinner and for smoking!"

Naruto folded his hands together. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"Old and deaf, Minato?"

That was the last straw. Something snapped inside Minato's head and Naruto felt himself being pulled to the couch where he was harshly thrown over his father's knee; Naruto's eyes were wide in fear, his father couldn't do this to him, he was Sixteen for crying out loud! But it happened as his black skinny jeans were pulled down and he was received sixteen harsh slaps.

By the time Minato was done, Naruto's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Why did you deserve that?" Minato asked, but his tone was as if he were coaching a five-year-old.

Why did I deserve that? Naruto replayed the question in his head before felt his father's grip loosen as he jumped off of the man, hiking up his pants screaming.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You have no right!" Naruto screamed, trying to hide the tears streaming from his eyes.

Minato was taken back.

"You're never here! Don't act like you're kind of the fucking world!"

He ran to his room in the basement, hollering back: "Pervert", "Bastard", "I fucking hate you!"

Minato sat in an angry silence as he clenched his stinging fists. He fought hot tears and whipped away strays that rolled from his cheeks.

_What have I done?!_

Minato buried his face into his now wet hands. His blurred vision stung his eyes as he looked at the cigarette box and lighter.

He heard music blasting from the basement, normally he would have told Naruto to turn down that racket, but Naruto was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. He wasn't ready to apologize just yet.

_He's right, I'm not here._

He looked on the coffee table at the old photo of a long-haired red-head beauty, grinning, happily holding a baby Naruto in her arms. This picture was taken months before the tragic car accident that took her life.

"Kushina. . . " He sobbed. "You'd know what to do."

While Minato conjured upstairs, Naruto used his music to block out his cries downstairs. The punk-rock was perfect for blocking out any noise he made in the musky basement. He felt his heart shatter when his father spanked him, deep down he knew he deserved every swat; but he was "rebellious" and his father had "authority".

Naruto felt sad then anger, lots of it too.

He hated his dad for working all the time and never home, yet he's blamed for being home late. Naruto hated how he got bad grades, but his father was never around to help him. Naruto hated how he just wanted to be happy, but it was too-loud or too-raunchy for his father's liking.

Minato was gone, what power did he have around here?

When the song ended, Naruto had finished crying. He turned off his music when he heard something in the driveway. Walking to a strorm window he looked outside seeing his father get into a silver car and drive away.

Deep down inside his black heart, quivered a little boy, sobbing continuously:

_"Daddy, come home." _

"Fuckin' asshole" Naruto muttered walking to one of his spare guitars and started playing. No apologies were given the next morning and eye contact was avoided.

"I'll be working late again tonight, Naruto." Minato spoke, facing the door, his back to Naruto.

When haven't I heard that before? "That's nothing new." The teen muttered.

_ still, they both cried out to each other, _

Minato sighed, he went to turn but Naruto was already walking away, hands in his pocket. Minato bit his lip and wondered if he should call in, but he couldn't. Naruto didn't know this, but Minato was behind after getting laid off a while ago, he had just gotten this new job, it didn't pay as much and he was close to loosing his house, their home. Which was why he worked such long hours.

_it was soft,_

Naruto gazed out the window, sitting in the window bench. He had been "grounded" but he'd leave once Minato was gone. Minato wasn't stupid, he knew Naruto did that; but today he'd let it fly bye.

"Have a nice day!" Minato called, hopeful.

He recieved no answer, walking out the door.

_more hushed than a whisper; _

When he got to his car he felt like he was being watched, turning around he could see Naruto darting holes with his eyes into him. He bit his lip and gave a small wave goodbye, with a tiny smile.

Naruto kept slouching, but for a split second, he smirked.

Minato felt like it was going to be okay, as did Naruto.

_it was faint, but it existed: A Son needing his Father_

* * *

**Just a one-shot based off of something that happened to my Brother and Father. I hope you all like it, regardless of it's happy ending. My brother and father had this thing about my brother smoking and I thought this would be nice to write about, get my troubles out of the way. **

**Reviews please, Lord know I need them. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
